Jeannie II Bottle
Jeannie's sister's Bottle is a smoke grey/blackish Arabian genie bottle that is the home of Jeannie II and is owned by her master in Baghdad. History In the Season 3 episode titled "Jeannie or the Tiger?", the master of Jeannie II was blinked by Jeannie so he would command Jeannie II to return into her bottle as she was causing chaos at the house of Major Anthony Nelson and confusing Dr. Bellows at the space center. Like Jeannie, Jeannie II can also exit and enter a bottle. When she enters or exits a bottle, she sometimes converts into a green smoke and at other times into a blue smoke instead. She sometimes does that as all genies do when residing with their masters. Jeannie II rarely also spends too much time within her own bottle or Jeannie's when she's visiting, as she also desires to be on the outside world but causing chaos at Tony's house or at the space center where Tony works. Jeannie II only enters her own bottle when her master commands her. She dislikes being inside her bottle. Her master is the polar opposite of Major Nelson and instead confines her to her bottle rather than giving her free reign like Tony gives Jeannie, possibly because of her malicious behavior. Jeannie II has several names for her bottle to describe it as an old bottle. She is just unhappy with her bottle. Description The exterior of Jeannie's sister's bottle carries the appearance as all genie bottles. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape to allow the interior to have enough room for Jeannie II to sleep and reside or stay in as a punishment. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow to allow the genie to exit their bottle through smoke or magic. The interior of her bottle is seen in "My Sister the Homewrecker". It is mostly purple, with white curtains over the "eyes" and a gold tassel trim around the ceiling. Most of the furniture is ancient, but her bottle has no circular bank of cushions and the oil lamps have been replaced with electric lighting. Various knickknacks are scattered around for her to break when she's angry or bored. However, Jeannie's II bottle is the only bottle in the entire show that has no design on it or any pattern like Jeannie's. It is not painted at all. Jeannie's sister's bottle is completely black into the eyes of most while its actual color in fact is a smoke grey/greenish color that depending on the lighting might indeed look black. Gallery jeannie_twin_bottle_02.jpg|Jeannie and the master of her sister Jeannie II or the Wicked Twin Sister Jeannie jeannie_twin_bottle_03.jpg|Jeannie and the master of his sister, the Wicked Jeannie jeannie_twin_bottle_04.jpg|Jeannie and the master of his sister, the Wicked Jeannie jeannie_twin_bottle_07.jpg|The master of Jeannie II commanding her to return into her bottle evil_twin_sister_jeannie_ii.jpg|Jeannie II before she is going back into her bottle jeannie_twin_bottle_09.jpg|The master of Jeannie II with the bottle of the wicked Jeannie with her inside Trivia * Jeannie Bottles used in I Dream of Jeannie, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, and I Still Dream of Jeannie are all Jim Beam alcohol bottles produced in 1964. * In total there were five bottles used in the series alone. They are: the golden vines bottle, the purple bottle, the mulberry bottle, a plain Jim Beam bottle and a green/aged bottle. * The two reunion movies, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later and I Still Dream of Jeannie, had a bottle for Jeannie with a different design (painted differently) that was similar to the design of the bottle used for the second to the fifth season of the series. This bottle is best known as the Reunion Bottle . * In the last reunion movie, the wicked twin sister of Jeannie had a special bottle where she trapped T.J. Nelson, her nephew the son of Jeannie and Anthony Nelson. Category:Items Category:I Dream of Jeannie